The standard therapy for growth hormone elevation in acromegaly has been conventional supervoltage irradiation. The data of human prolactin levels in acromegalics who received radiotherapy has been elevated at 2, 5, and 10 year follow-ups. The data suggest a correlation between prolactin and human growth hormone not only at the level of pituitary secretion but possibly also at the target cell. Patients treated with supervoltage irradiation were evaluated. The results showed that prior to surgery basal growth hormone levels were positivity correlated with estimate of tumor size in acromegalic patients, however, the effectiveness of radiotherapy with regard to percent reduction in growth hormone levels is largely independent of the degree of sella abnormality. Bromocryptine as therapy for acromegalics was studied. The effectiveness of bromocryptine in lowering plasma hGH concentration remains smbiguous. Variant forms of hGH extracted from pituitary and obtained by genetic engineering techniques have been studied in radioreceptor- and radioimmunoassays.